


Welcome to Shenanigans

by Kiranokira



Series: UrbEx: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, WLM and MLM Solidarity, urban exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Gavreel and Alex have an urban exploring channel. Cairo and Pearl observe their shenanigans from a safe distance.•“You told him what you’re doing today, right?” Alex asks.“Of course,” Gavreel says, rolling his eyes. “Trust is the cornerstone of all relationships.”She waits for a second, then follows up with, “You tried to get him to come, didn’t you.”Gavreel folds and whines,“Yesss,but he didn’t want to.”
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre
Series: UrbEx: Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Welcome to Shenanigans

While Gavreel drives them through the front gate, Alex turns the camera from the road to herself and says, “This is where we got stopped by security last time.”

Gavreel says, “Yay,” and then, quickly, “We shouldn’t celebrate too soon, though.”

Alex grins into her camera lens, already planning to add some text to the video asking to whom exactly Gavreel’s giving advice. He’s not editing this one, so she’s planning to have a _lot_ of fun with it.

They park on a side road a good ten-minute walk from the hotel ruins with the front of the car facing the road in case they have to leave quickly. Just because this is the closest they’ve gotten in the four attempts they’ve made trying to get into this place doesn’t mean it’s wise to get complacent.

“So, Gav,” Alex says, once they’re armed with cameras and walking toward the ruins, “how’s Cairo?”

Gavreel’s face brightens with an incandescent smile.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Alex says. She side-skips along beside him with a crooning, “Cairo, Cairo, Cairo!”

Gavreel laughs and pushes her arm. “Shut up.”

Two weeks ago, Gavreel met a boy at his hair salon, asked him out, got turned down, and now they’re dating. Alex still hasn’t received the middle pieces of the whole story, but she’s expecting to hear all about it today for their first attempt at urban exploring since last month’s journey through the abandoned high school near Gavreel’s hometown.

“You told him what you’re doing today, right?” Alex asks.

“Of course,” Gavreel says, rolling his eyes. “Trust is the cornerstone of all relationships.”

She waits for a second, then follows up with, “You tried to get him to come, didn’t you.”

Gavreel folds and whines, _“Yesss,_ but he didn’t want to.”

“Aww,” Alex says. She rubs his arm. “Poor little lamb.”

Gavreel says, “Yes, pity me. I’m very alone and vulnerable right now,” with some dry tears he wipes away with the back of his hand.

“Now we can be truly alone and abandoned together,” Alex says. Her girlfriend Pearl accompanied them only one (1) time in 2017. Halfway through filming an abandoned theater, Pearl saw a rat the size of Alex staring at the three of them from atop the head of a mannequin. Pearl took Alex’s hand and said, “Sweetheart, I’m going to go wait in the car. If you hear screaming that _never stops,_ it’s just me,” and then bolted.

Requests for Pearl to appear again are in the comment section of every single video Alex and Gavreel upload to their channel. Before the rat thing, her adorably cheerful comments and questions as they walked around the factory added a certain vivacity and charm. She told Gavreel on camera that the forbidden aspect of urban exploring appeals to her, and she admitted to Alex later on that she mainly wanted to do it because she wanted to find out what breaking the law with her girlfriend felt like.

“So what did he think of the whole urban exploring thing?” Alex asks. She’s taking footage of the walk up to the hotel, a shot they usually use for intro narration, so talking over it right now won’t disturb anything.

Gavreel, uploading a mysterious photo of the ground to his Instagram stories, makes a neutral sort of noise. “I think he doesn’t like it,” he says. “It’s hard to tell with him, though.”

Alex asks, “What’d he say?” and stops the recording on her camera so she can review what she’s filmed. They’re in the shade of the hotel now, and it’s time to start the main video recording.

“That’s the thing,” Gavreel says. He pockets his phone and lifts his camera, pouting. “He didn’t say anything. He just said, ‘Don’t get arrested before we’ve had our second date’.“ He perks up a moment after he’s said it. “That’s a good sign, though, isn’t it? That he wants a second date?”

Alex says, “Oh, _definitely,”_ and then says, “Gav, I’m so happy for you,” with a fond smack on the shoulder.

He preens a little and says, “Thank you, Alex.”

“Wish my girlfriend would tell me not to get arrested more often.”

“I’m sure she’s thinking it in her heart.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Okay. Let’s start.”

•

Four hours later, Cairo shows up at an apartment he’s never been to because a girl he’s never met called him and asked him to on Gav’s behalf.

This is, without question, the weirdest first relationship he’s has ever had. Weirdest of all the entire…one…he’s _ever_ had.

Pearl, the girl he spoke with, opens the door and extends her hand palm down. “Pleasure to meet you! My name is Pearl, and the one on the couch with the bruised leg is my thrill-seeking girlfriend, Alex. Your troublemaking boyfriend is in the kitchen getting her an ice pack. He’s fine, but he’s going to pretend he’s not to get sympathy points. His phone and my girlfriend broke his fall, though, so don’t believe a word he says.”

Cairo doesn’t know how to process any of that.

Alex lifts a hand and says, “Yo!” and then, “I’m Alex! And you’re even cuter than the photos Gav was showing me on the drive back!”

Pearl says, “You really are,” with a sweet smile. “Come in, come in! Gav! Your adorable boyfriend’s here!”

“BABY!”

Cairo hesitates on the threshold, then surrenders to this weird left turn his life has taken and walks into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really honestly planned to wait until Pearl Next Door finished to write any fic for it so I could get a good sense of Alex and a better understanding of Pearl but then last night I was watching episode two and I decided, "I have never overestimated my own willpower to this extent."
> 
> So. This. \:D/
> 
> I love Pearl and Alex so much. <3


End file.
